You're an Idiot, Ronald Weasley!
by iluminnascent
Summary: [Post-war, Hermione-centric] Hermione sangat tahu bahwa dirinya dan Ron Weasley adalah opposite attracts. Wanita itu sekarang tahu mengapa ia masih tahan menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki itu walau mereka sering kali berdebat. RWHG. OS. Fluffy, maybe?


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, his friends and the world he lives belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plotline and no money is being made.

* * *

**Warnings:** post-war, OOCness, childish!Ron, typo, blah... blah... blah...

* * *

**You're an Idiot, Ronald Weasley! **© iluminnascent

| A Harry Potter Fanfiction |

* * *

Hermione sangat tahu dirinya dan Ron Weasley adalah _opposite attracts_. Mereka bahkan bisa bertengkar hanya karena masalah yang sangat sepele. Ia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya dan laki-laki berambut merah menyala itu bisa memperdebatkan suatu hal yang seharusnya bisa dibicarakan jika mereka bisa berkepala dingin. Mungkin karena dirinya yang bukanlah tipe wanita yang mau kalah dalam suatu perdebatan? Atau mungkin karena Ronald Weasley adalah laki-laki yang tidak mau berpikir logis dan lebih mengutamakan emosi? Entahlah. Ia sudah lama berhenti memikirkan alasan tersebut.

"**RON!** Bisakah kau jangan pergi begitu saja dan mulai bicara denganku!?" Hermione berseru di tengah deru napas yang memburu. Ia mengumpat pelan setiap kali ujung sepatu hak tingginya menginjak ujung gaun. Ia berusaha untuk tidak memedulikan pandangan setiap penyihir yang menatap penuh minat ke arahnya. "Ronald Weasley!"

Namun laki-laki berambut merah itu terlihat tidak ingin mendengarnya. Sepasang iris cokelatnya melihat bagaimana laki-laki itu bahkan tidak melirik ke arahnya sebelum memasuki perapian dan menghilang di antara sinar kehijauan. Hermione merutuk, meraih dengan kasar tempat bubuk _Floo_ sebelum akhirnya mengikuti ke mana laki-laki itu pergi.

Ia terkadang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Ron. Laki-laki itu sangat begitu sering bersikap tidak dewasa dan selalu membuatnya tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menghadapi Ron. Setiap kali, ia akan mendapati dirinyalah yang mencoba untuk mengalah jika laki-laki itu meluapkan emosi atas sesuatu hal yang sederhana. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa sampai sekarang dirinya masih bisa menjalani hubungan dengan Ron.

Hermione menghela napas panjang dan dengan gusar membersihkan sisa bubuk _Floo_ yang menempel di gaunnya. Pandangannya teredar ke sekeliling. Mendecakkan lidah ketika tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan laki-laki berambut merah itu di ruang tamu. Dengan langkah kaki yang sedikit menghentak, ia berjalan menaiki tangga sebelum berakhir di depan sebuah pintu berwarna hitam. Mengetuk beberapa kali dan berharap Ron akan membuka pintu itu.

Tapi pada akhirnya, setelah beberapa kali ketukan, ia menyadari jika Ron tidak berniat untuk membuka pintu itu; membuatnya membuka pintu tersebut dengan paksa. Dilihatnya Ron tengah melemparkan begitu saja jubah penyihir yang sebelumnya dipakai laki-laki itu ke dalam lemari. Sama sekali tidak terlihat memedulikan keberadaannya yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ron—"

"—Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan apapun, 'Mione." Laki-laki itu sudah terlebih dahulu memotong kata-katanya tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangan. Ia memutar bosan kedua matanya sembari berjalan mendekati Ron, mendudukkan diri di ujung tempat tidur.

"Tapi kita perlu bicara, kau tahu?" ia berkeras, tidak membiarkan begitu saja apa yang terjadi di Kementerian Sihir sebelum ini. "Kau tidak bisa terus menerus bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun. Apa kau **sadar** dengan yang sudah kaulakukan? Kau tidak bisa selalu bersikap tidak dewasa dan menyelesaikan semua hal dengan emosi. Kau juga—"

"—Aku mungkin memang sudah tidak bersikap dewasa." Lagi-lagi Ron menyela. "Apa yang kauharapkan? Itu memang sudah menjadi sifatku."

Tanpa sadar, Hermione mengepalkan kedua tangan di atas pangkuan; mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak dan mengatakan sesuatu yang hanya akan semakin memperburuk keadaan. "Tapi setidaknya kau harus sedikit berusaha mengontrol emosimu, Ron. Bersikaplah sedikit dewasa."

"Aku sudah mencoba, oke!?" bentak Ron dengan tiba-tiba. "Tapi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bersikap seolah-olah tidak sedang terjadi sesuatu sementara aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bagaimana **dia** bersikap—"

"—Sikapmu itu sama sekali tidak beralasan."

"Lalu apa yang kauinginkan dariku, Hermione?"

Sang mantan Gryffindor tersebut sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati Ron tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. Di tangan laki-laki itu, ia bisa melihat sebuah selimut tersampir di lengan. Hermione tidak mengomentari hal tersebut. Sempat terdiam dan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa sampai pada akhirnya terdengar Ron menghela napas dan beranjak untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Aku akan tidur di sofa malam ini," laki-laki itu berkata dengan suara nyaris berbisik sebelum menutup pintu dengan suara pelan; meninggalkan dirinya untuk menatap kosong ke arah pintu kamar sambil meremas jari tangannya. Hanya terdengar helaan napas panjang dari wanita berambut cokelat mengembang itu.

**| RWHG |**

"... Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Ron, huh?"

Hermione hanya menggelengkan kepala dan mengatakan bahwa tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepada laki-laki berkacamata di hadapannya. Ia mencoba memperlihatkan senyum tipis—namun gagal—saat melihat bagaimana kedua iris hijau cemerlang itu menyipit.

"_Really_, 'Mione," Harry berkata sembari menyesap secangkir kopi yang terhidang di atas meja. "Tidak perlu seseorang yang jenius untuk menyadari jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara kalian, kau tahu? Aku juga sudah sering melihat Ron yang melipat wajah dengan aura suram di sekitar. Apa kalian bertengkar?"

Kali ini, ia tidak ingin menyangkal. Hermione mengangguk singkat disertai tarikan napas panjang. Di tengah suasana ramai di restoran yang biasa dikunjunginya saat makan siang, ia mulai menceritakan alasan yang membuat perdebatan antara dirinya dan Ron berakhir dengan pertengkaran. Sampai hari ini pun laki-laki berambut merah itu lebih memilih untuk tidur di sofa dan berusaha menghindari dirinya setiap kali mereka berada di ruangan yang sama. Keberadaannya seolah-olah seperti laba-laba yang sangat dibenci Ron.

"Dia bersikap seperti anak-anak, Harry," desahnya sembari memijat kening. "Dia bahkan hampir saja memukul Viktor jika aku tidak mengingatkan di mana kami berada. Kau tidak akan bisa membayangkan bagaimana kami akan menarik perhatian banyak penyihir jika Ron sampai memukul Viktor."

Di seberang meja, sepasang iris cokelatnya melihat bagaimana Harry hanya bergumam pelan sembari menyantap makan siang.

"Dia hanya cemburu, kau tahu?"

"Tapi sikap cemburu itu sama sekali tidak beralasan!" Hermione setengah berteriak; tidak lagi memedulikan jika saat ini dirinya tengah berada di tempat umum. "Dia cemburu terhadap Viktor adalah alasan yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal, Harry. Hanya karena Viktor dan aku mengobrol bukan berarti kami sedang saling menggoda satu sama lain. Apa dia lupa jika saat ini aku adalah tunangannya?"

Tanpa sadar, Hermione kini tengah mencengkeram erat cangkir keramik di tangannya. Ia masih ingat apa yang terjadi semalam saat pesta di Kementerian Sihir. Ia ingat bagaimana Ron tiba-tiba mendekati dirinya yang ketika itu tengah berbicara dengan Viktor Krum, mencengkeram bagian depan jubah penyihir sang pemain Quidditch Bulgaria itu. Malam itu Ron terlihat marah dan ingin meninju wajah Viktor jika saja ia tidak terlebih dahulu menahan lengan laki-laki tersebut. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa Ron terlihat sangat tidak suka melihat dirinya berbicara dengan Viktor. Bukankah hubungan kedua laki-laki itu baik-baik saja? Bukankah Ron tidak lagi membenci Viktor sejak akhir tahun keempat mereka di Hogwarts?

"Dia bersikap seolah-olah tidak memercayaiku, Harry," Hermione bergumam pelan tanpa melirik ke seberang meja. "Bahkan jika aku ingat kembali, sikap dinginnya itu tidak hanya ditujukan kepada Viktor. Beberapa kali ia bahkan melayangkan tatapan tidak suka kepada beberapa rekan kerjaku, kau tahu?"

Terlihat Harry berpikir sejenak sebelum berkomentar. "Mungkin Ron merasakan kecemasan? Maksudku, kau adalah wanita yang cantik dan pintar, 'Mione." Wanita berambut cokelat mengembang itu berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak merona atas pujian dari laki-laki di hadapannya. "Aku bahkan mendengar jika beberapa penyihir di Kementerian ingin mengajakmu berkencan jika saja kau tidak sedang bertunangan dengan Ron. Dia hanya bersikap wajar sebagai seorang laki-laki yang merasa cemburu tunangannya menarik perhatian banyak laki-laki."

Hermione mendecakkan lidah. "Tapi itu menggelikan sekali! Lagi pula aku tidak mungkin bersikap seperti wanita murahan yang akan menerima ajakan kencan sementara aku sudah bertunangan dengan seseorang, Harry!"

Kerutan muncul di kening laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan di hadapannya.

"Mungkin kau harus menunjukkan kepadanya. Biarkan dia percaya bahwa kau tidak akan pergi ke manapun hanya karena ada laki-laki yang tertarik kepadamu, 'Mione. Kau tahu sendiri terkadang Ron bisa bersikap sama sekali tidak berdasarkan logika."

Mau tidak mau, ia melayangkan tatapan skeptikalnya kepada Harry, berpikir bahwa laki-laki itu sedang bergurau. Tidakkah terdengar konyol dirinya, yang sekaligus seorang wanita, bertindak lebih dulu dibandingkan dengan Ron? Laki-laki bahkan sangat jarang menunjukkan sikap romantis kepadanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah harus melakukan hal seperti itu hanya untuk menunjukkan bahwa kecemasan Ron sama sekali tidak beralasan. Terkadang aku iri terhadap hubunganmu dengan Malfoy, kau tahu?" Kata-katanya menuai tatapan bingung dari Harry. "_Well_, walau dulu kalian adalah musuh besar, tapi jika melihat hubungan antara kau dan Malfoy saat ini, aku yakin kau sangat menikmati hubungan yang kalian jalani."

Hermione cukup terkejut ketika mendapati Harry menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa ia mengerti sebelum laki-laki itu tertawa.

"_Seriously, Hermione,_" Harry berkata di sela-sela tawa, melayangkan tatapan seolah-olah mengejek komentarnya. "Kau tidak tahu jika aku juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan hubunganmu dan Ron. Hubungan kami bahkan lebih parah, kau tahu? Kami bisa bertengkar dan saling melemparkan kutukan hanya karena masalah sepele. Apa kau ingat jika aku bahkan sempat membuat dua tulang rusuk Draco patah?"

"Yeah. Aku ingat. Aku juga ingat Malfoy bahkan memilih untuk kembali ke rumah kedua orang tuanya karena pertengkaran itu. Tapi, apa yang kaulakukan agar membuat Malfoy kembali?" Pertanyaan darinya segera membuat rona merah tiba-tiba saja muncul di wajah sang pahlawan tersebut. Hermione adalah wanita pintar yang akan segera tahu hanya dengan melihat reaksi dari laki-laki di hadapannya; membuat rona merah juga itu mewarnai wajahnya. "Uh, lupakan. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya."

"Akupun tidak ingin menceritakannya padamu, Miss Granger."

Menanggapi kata-kata Harry, ia hanya tertawa pelan; mencoba untuk tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi kecewa ketika kedua matanya mencuri pandang ke arah pintu restoran dan tidak mendapati sosok laki-laki berambut merah itu muncul sampai jam makan siang berakhir.

**| RWHG |**

Dua hari kemudian, Hermione menyadari dirinya tengah melangkahkan kaki menyusuri lorong St. Mungo; membuat suara ketukan keras yang tidak beraturan ketika sepatu hak tingginya beradu dengan lantai tempat itu. Berkali-kali mencoba mengabaikan pandangan penyihir-penyihir yang berada di tempat itu yang tentu saja dengan cepat mengenali siapa dirinya. Ia juga terlihat berusaha untuk memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah yang tenang walau sejak memasuki St. Mungo kedua tangannya tidak berhenti mengeluarkan keringat.

"... Bagaimana keadaannya?" ia segera bertanya kepada seorang Penyembuh saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok Ron yang tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan perban yang melilit di kepala laki-laki itu. Ia sama sekali merasa bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi saat Harry menghubunginya melalui jaringan _Floo_ dan mengatakan bahwa Ron terjatuh dari atas sapu terbang saat melakukan patroli. Harry juga mengatakan jika kepala mantan Trio Emas Gryffindor itu sempat menghantam permukaan tanah dengan cukup keras sehingga menyebabkan sedikit retakan pada kepala.

Hermione tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terisak pelan ketika Penyembuh mengatakan bahwa tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Ron. Laki-laki itu hanya mengalami cedera ringan dan akan segera sembuh setelah diberikan Ramuan dan istirahat selama beberapa hari.

"Mengapa kau menangis, 'Mione?" Terdengar suara parau dari Ron dan membuatnya segera mendekati laki-laki itu dan mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi kosong. Ia membiarkan telapak tangan Ron menggapai wajahnya, mengusap air mata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir di pipinya. "Aku baik-baik saja, kau tahu?"

"_You're an __**Idiot**__, Ronald Weasley!_" Hermione berbisik sembari menggenggam telapak tangan laki-laki itu dengan erat. "Kau tahu jika kau itu adalah laki-laki paling bodoh di dunia ini? Apa yang kaupikirkan sehingga bisa terjatuh dari sapu terbang!?"

Selama beberapa saat Ron tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip sebelum menghela napas panjang.

"_Well_, aku memikirkan mengenai sikap bodohku selama beberapa hari terakhir sehingga membuatku kehilangan kendali terhadap sapu terbang dan terjatuh," aku Ron yang dengan cepat mencoba mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. "_I'm sorry, Hermione, for being an arse._ Tidak seharusnya aku bersikap demikian terhadap Krum."

"Sudah seharusnya kau meminta maaf, kau tahu?"

Ron mengeluarkan suara menyerupai ringisan atas kata-kata yang dilontarkannya kepada laki-laki itu. Senyum samar tersungging di wajahnya mendengar bagaimana Ron sekali lagi mengucapkan permintaan maaf. Hermione tampak tidak terkejut ketika laki-laki di hadapannya mengatakan tidak suka Viktor Krum tampak sangat dekat dengannya. Bagaimanapun juga, walau dirinya dan Viktor hanyalah teman, terkadang hal itu tidak berlaku di mata Ron.

Terkadang, Hermione lupa jika Ron bahkan menganggap Viktor Krum adalah saingan terutama jika berhubungan dengan Quidditch.

"Sampai sekarang aku sungguh tidak tahu mengapa bisa tahan menjalin hubungan denganmu, Ron," Hermione berbisik setelah keheningan melanda di antara mereka. Kedua matanya bertemu dengan pandangan Ron. Samar-samar, ia bisa melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah mata laki-laki itu. Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat. "Sikap tidak dewasa dan ego-mu bahkan jauh lebih buruk daripada Malfoy."

"Tapi kau tetap masih mencintaiku, bukan?"

Tanpa sadar, Hermione tertawa, menyentuh pipi memar Ron dan mengusapnya dengan ibu jari sebelum mencium sudut bibir laki-laki itu. "Hmm... yeah. Tentu saja aku masih mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan berada di sini jika bukan karena itu, Ron."

Dan tawa tertahan adalah suara yang ia dengar dari Ron setelah laki-laki itu, yang dengan sedikit canggung karena posisi mereka, meraup dan memberikan kecupan ringan pada bibirnya.

* * *

**The end**

* * *

Fanfiksi straight pertama saya *nebar confetti* tapi tetap saja slash nyempil sedikit, orz. Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan dengan fan fiksi ini. Nah, berhubung ini straight pertama yang berhasil saya buat, adakah yang bersedia meninggalkan review? :0

**27.10.2012**


End file.
